Danny's Haunting
by WingedGuardian137
Summary: Sequal to 'Werewolf and Ghost'. Danny is trying to over come his grief of Cassie's death, but he's also being haunted by incomprehensible dreams about her. Featuring 'There You'll Be' by Faith Hill and 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence
1. There You'll Be

PSDog: Yes, but I had to make the ending tragic. It let me make another story!   
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
Danny is in his room, on his bed, fingering something in his hand. It was the night after Cassie's death. Danny had carried her body to her parents the night before. They were overcome with grief when they found out that the only daughter they had left was gone.  
  
(When I think back on these times  
  
And the dreams we left behind)  
  
A single tear ran down his face. He had told them the truth about what happened. Of course, they were even more shocked to here that their Cassie was a half-wolf, but they knew it didn't matter now.  
  
(I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get  
  
To have you in my life)  
  
Exhausted with sadness, he lay down on his bed and drifted into a restless sleep.  
  
(When I look back on these days  
  
I'll look and see your face  
  
You were right there for me)  
  
He started to dream about Cassie, who kept telling him, 'Ich bin immer mit Ihnen..... Erinnern Sie sich an mich.' Of course, he had no idea what she was talking about, and asked for her to speak English. She didn't reply, just pleaded the same sentence in German.  
  
([Chorus:]  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar  
  
Above the sky  
  
In my heart there will always be a place  
  
For you for all my life...)  
  
His hand released a gold chain with a cross on it. Inscribed on it was a quote. It said; "Your talent is God's gift to you. What you do with it is your gift back to God. Leo Buscaglia". Danny took the chain from Cassie's neck when she died. A memoir of her.  
  
(...I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am  
  
There you'll be)  
  
(Well you showed me how it feels  
  
To feel the sky  
  
Within my reach  
  
And I always will remember all  
  
The strength you gave to me  
  
Your love made me  
  
Make it through  
  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
  
You were right there for me)  
  
Danny couldn't help but blame himself for Cassie's death. She died for him. She made the ultimate sacrifice.  
  
[Repeat chorus]  
  
('Cause I always saw in you  
  
My light, my strength  
  
And I want to thank you  
  
Now for all the ways  
  
You were right there for me  
  
You were right there for me  
  
For always)  
  
[Repeat chorus]  
  
As Danny slept, a warm breeze swept through his room, caressing his face. 'I am always with you...remember me,' it whispered. 


	2. The Mystery Deepens

As usual, my review replies:  
  
WormmonABC: (Pisces growls when Wormmon tries to pat her and she tries to bite hand) Nobody bosses ME around....except for my mom and dad, of course. But...yes, there shall be ANGST. LOTS AND LOTS OF ANGST. But no machetes, please...(looks at Wormmon suspiciously)  
  
Architect04: Oooh...purty cars! I like convertibles, you know. Nice, shiny convertibles.   
  
Danny's girl: Thank you! I feel so loved-ed-ed.  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
It has been two weeks since Cassie's death, and a week since her funeral. It was a very private funeral; only Cassie's parents, Sam, Tucker, and Danny came.  
  
Many tears were shed during the viewing, but they were only Cassie's parents' tears. Danny had cried himself dry the last week. And Sam and Tucker, though they didn't care about Cassie as much as Danny did, didn't cry either. They were just...numb. They just couldn't believe that she died.  
  
After the funeral, while in school, Danny acted like nothing had happened. His grades didn't drop, he paid attention in class, and he was fairly social. But he only did this to cover up his true feelings. Inside, it felt like his werewolf blood and his ghost blood were fighting again. Inner turmoil, as some people would call it.  
  
Something that kind of helped was the fact that more ghosts then ever had entered the human world from the Ghost-Portal. At least fighting ghosts kept his mind off Cassie, at least temporarily. The reason for this was that the ghosts in the portal could sense that Danny was distraught, which usually meant that he could easily be beaten.  
  
Unfortunately for them, this wasn't the case. Danny fought with even more force then before. This was because, in this way, he could let out all of his anger and grief bit by bit, ghost by ghost. This helped, but he couldn't help but feel his heart getting heavier and heavier. He felt that he was sinking into a bottomless pit, with no means of escape.  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
'Vergessen Sie mich nie...Für komme mich...'  
  
Danny was jolted awake. He had once again been given an unintelligible message from Cassie in his dreams. He shook his head and looked at the clock. He groaned. It was 2 o' clock in the morning.  
  
"What are you trying to tell me?" Danny wondered aloud as he snuggled deeper under his blanket. "What is going on?"  
  
Just then, to his deep displeasure, a whiff of blue smoke curled from his mouth. He cursed, but changed into his ghost-form. He phased down into the basement.  
  
"Okay," he said, clearly annoyed. "Who are you and what do you want? I want to get this over with."  
  
As if on cue, Skullker rose from behind one of the crates that littered the floor. Danny rolled his eyes, sighing deeply.  
  
"What do you want, Skullker?" he asked.  
  
"Word has it that you're grieving," he replied, smirking. "Over a dead girlfriend, I believe."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Danny mumbled.  
  
"Aw...the ghost-boy has a soft spot? How sweet..."  
  
"I'm not in the mood, Skullker," he growled. "Now, let me kick your butt, so I can get on with my life."  
  
"What makes you so sure that you'll defeat me this time?" Skullker asked, throwing a small, black box in front of him. Before he could dodge it, the little box opened, and trapped him in it. He didn't even struggle. He knew it wouldn't do anything.  
  
"Wow," Skullker said, smiling evilly. "That was remarkably easy..." Just as he said, a warm breeze swept the cool basement room. A 'click' came from the box.  
  
Something had pushed the button on the side, releasing Danny.  
  
"WHAT?" Skullker bellowed as Danny floated up, grinning triumphantly. "But...how...?"  
  
"Don't ask me. I have no idea. But you can contemplate the possibilities in here, though," Danny said, opening the Fenton Thermos. Skullker was sucked in. He laid the Thermos on the table. He floated back up into his room, exhausted.  
  
As he changed back into his regular self, he wondered what could have released him. He didn't really think about it, though.  
  
'Maybe it was the Cheese King (A/N – is that his name?)...or something...' he thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
GERMAN TRANSLATION  
  
Actually, my German is extremely horrible, so it is best if I explain it later. Anyway, you'll be able to know how Danny felt when he couldn't understand Cassie. 


	3. The Chain

Carebear1: Thank you   
  
WormmonABC: Let's see now...Skullker and Cassie are both dead...now how would that have a connection? : P Don't worry, I'm not being mean, I'm just being sarcastic.   
  
PSDog: Yes, it is very sad...it's my first ANGST fanfic!  
  
KIT-KAT-77: Yah, I've noticed that people have a tendency to do that. Well, I was christened a Catholic, but right now I go to a Methodist Church. I'm glad I could be of assistance with your summer plan (bows graciously)  
  
Architect04: WEEEEE!!! IT ROCKS TO BE A GOOD WRITER!!! (looks outside) Hmmm....I think we're going to need a bigger driveway...  
  
OKAY! On with more angsty goodness!  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
"Hey, Danny! Can we come over today? Maybe help fight some ghosts?" Tucker asked him during lunch.  
  
"Um...s-sure," he said, looking distracted. Sam saw this, and asked, "What's up Danny? Did something happen last night?"  
  
"Well...Skullker came, but nothing much, really," he replied. Sam raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the matter.  
  
"Geez, Danny. You're facing a different ghost, like, every night!" Tucker said. "What is up with that?" Danny shrugged.  
  
"No idea."  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
That night, Sam and Tucker came over to Danny's house, thirsty for some form of adventure. They had to be home by 10, though.  
  
They watched a couple horror and action movies (to Sam's displeasure), but when nothing had happened for over two hours, Danny's friends began to grow impatient.  
  
"Hey, Danny," Sam said. "When do these ghosts usually come around?"  
  
"Er...about the time my mom and dad go to sleep." Sam rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, you could have told us that BEFORE we sat down to watch these stupid films," she said.  
  
"Hey, these movies aren't stupid!" Tucker protested. "They're awesome!"  
  
"Oh, please," Sam retorted. "The so-called 'special effects' are so fake! Only an idiot would think that THEY were 'awesome'!"  
  
He suppressed the urge to strangle her.  
  
"Okay, I'm out of here," Tucker said angrily. "Later, Danny."  
  
"I think I should go, too," Sam said also.  
  
Danny sighed. But a few minutes after they left, a thin spiral of blue mist come out of his mouth.  
  
"Finally!" Danny thought as he changed into his ghost-form and phased through the floor, the two raced down to the basement.  
  
To his disappointment, it was just the Box Ghost.  
  
"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" he bellowed in a fake-scary voice.  
  
"OH, SHUT UP WILL YOU?!" Danny said. The Box Ghost looked quite hurt.  
  
"Fine, then," he mumbled, drifting back into the Ghost Portal.  
  
"I swear, that guy REALLY gets on my nerves," Danny said to himself, floating to the ground, and turned back into a human.  
  
Just as the he started up the stairs, another ghost floated though the portal.  
  
"Skullker, aren't you ever going to give it up?" Danny sighed, floating up back into the air as he went ghost.  
  
"I have eternity to haunt you, ghost-boy," he replied. "Whether you like it or not.  
  
"Well, just to tell you, I don't like it," Danny said.  
  
"Right," he replied. "You may have gotten away plenty times before, ghost- boy, but not now..." Danny rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sure..."  
  
And so the fight began. Every once in a while, Danny tried to get Skullker back into the Fenton Thermos, but he dodged the suction of it.  
  
Finally, Skullker got hold of Danny. He grabbed him by the neck, pushing the blade against his throat. Danny struggled to get out of the ghost's grasp. Skullker grinned evilly.  
  
"Finally! I've captured the infamous ghost-boy!" he declared triumphantly. Just as Danny struggled violently, Skullker saw a thin gold chain was around his neck. He pulled it forcefully, breaking the chain.  
  
"What's this?" he asked Danny curiously. "'Your talent is God's gift to you. What you do with it is your gift back to God,'" he read off of the cross hanging from it. His grin grew wider. "How touching. My guess is that is was your girlfriend's. Am I right?"  
  
A familiar rage was building up inside of Danny. He fought even harder to get loose. He kicked Skullker in the gut, forcing him to let go of him. Danny flew above Skullker, teeth bared.  
  
"Give it back, Skullker," Danny said, reaching his hand out for the chain. Skullker just smirked.  
  
"You mean...this?" he replied, dangling the necklace in front of Danny, taunting him.  
  
"Give it BACK!" Danny said as he lunged for it. Skullker just floated out of the way.  
  
"So I was right..." Skullker said. "It WAS your girlfriend's."  
  
"SHUT UP AND GIVE THE DANG THING BACK!" Danny bellowed, diving again for Skullker.  
  
Again, he was surprised by Danny's actions, he didn't have time to pull out of his way, and Danny tackled him, grabbing the necklace.  
  
Danny then grabbed the Fenton Thermos and sucked Skullker in before he could react. Panting slightly, he floated to the ground and put the Thermos to its proper place. He then opened his hand, where he had been clutching the necklace the whole time.  
  
The chain was broken, but Danny knew it wasn't beyond repair. He decided to go to a jewelry store after school tomorrow.  
  
As he climbed up the stairs, he failed to notice a shimmering gray light coming out of the Ghost Portal. 


	4. The Gray Mist

AUTHOR'S NOTE: (sniffles) I'm listening to a really sad song. And it fits perfectly to this story! It's 'I Believe' by Diamond Rio. You can see the music video at Launch Yahoo...or something like that. The music video is sad, too. :(  
  
Nicole: Yah, one of the other reviewers told me that. Hey, my sister's name is Nicole. She's 11, turning 12 in July.  
  
Architect04:....maybe.....(smirks annoyingly).....BILL GATES HOUSE???? Were the heck do you get all this stuff??? Oo  
  
Danny's girl: I'm soooo sorry! I forgot to reply to your review!!! Anyway, thank you for the cookies!!!  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
The shimmering gray light floated from the portal to Danny's room. It paused at his door, and then went through it.  
  
Danny was sprawled across his bed. In his hand was Cassie's broken necklace. The light went over to him, and a force picked the necklace up. Just then, blue smoke came out of his mouth. He was jolted awake. The light quickly went under the bed, carrying the necklace with it.  
  
Danny groaned.  
  
"It's too late for this," he said to himself as he phased through the floor in his ghost form to the basement.  
  
When he got there, though, nothing was there. He shrugged and floated back to his room. As he got into bed, he turned back into his regular self, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
The gray light slowly came out from under the bed. It phased through the floor to the basement. It laid the chain on one of the tables. The broken chain started to twist and turn, like some sort of demented snake. The two severed ends inched toward each other, and when they connected, a burst of gold light came from it.  
  
When the light subsided, the chain was in perfect condition. The gray light, seemingly satisfied, took the now fixed necklace and went back up into Danny's room. It put the necklace on the floor beside Danny's bed, making it look like he dropped it in his sleep.  
  
The light then went back into the Ghost Portal.  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
When Danny woke up the next morning, he got out of his bed, and stepped on something. He looked down. It was the necklace, now fixed. He picked it up, confused.  
  
"What the heck...?" he mumbled to himself. He was sure that it had snapped last night. Then he thought that maybe he just dreamed it. He shrugged and put the necklace on, tucking it under his shirt. The feel of the cold metal gave Danny some comfort.  
  
As he went down to breakfast, Jazz looked up at him from her notebook.  
  
"Okay, what's up?" she asked suspiciously. Danny stared at her, confused.  
  
"Huh?" he said, getting some cereal out of the cabinet. "What are you talking about, Jazz?"  
  
"You're getting up early, you are always on time for the bus, and you are getting fairly good grades," she counted off her fingers. "That isn't like you, Danny."  
  
"How come you know what my grades are?" he asked indignantly.  
  
"I saw a couple of tests from your backpack," she said. "You're even doing well in Mr. Lancer's class. What is going on?"  
  
Danny looked flustered.  
  
"I...I don't know," he confessed. "I just...turned over a new leaf, I guess..." Jazz nodded knowingly, and went back to her notes. Danny stared at her for a little while longer, and then went back to his breakfast.  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
As school dragged on, Danny found himself fingering the chain around his neck. He couldn't help but think that he was more attracted to it then usual. But he just shook off the feeling and went on with the day.  
  
When he got back home, he found it empty. A note lay on the kitchen table. He picked it up. It was in his mother's handwriting.  
  
"Dear Danny,  
  
We are at a convention downtown. We won't be back until late tonight. Your sister is babysitting until 6, so you can make yourself something for dinner.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom and Dad"  
  
Danny put the note back down and went off to do his homework. When he finished, he watched TV.  
  
'Danny...' a whispery voice said. Danny whipped around, looking for who said that.  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
'Danny...in...the basement...' the whispery voice said again. Danny jumped up.  
  
"I'm going ghost!" he said. He phased quickly through the floor.  
  
There, floating just in front of the Ghost Portal was...  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
HA HA!!! CLIFFHANGER!!! I'M PURE EVIL GENUIS!!!! 


	5. The Plan Unveiled

I'm ba-ack...(evil grin)...I'm soooo sooo sorry that I couldn't update. I was locked out of my account, so I couldn't.  
  
Now on with the story! (Finally!)  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
It was Cassie. Actually, it was the ghost of Cassie. She looked tangible, but unlike any other ghost, you could tell she was dead from her pale, grayish skin. She was wearing the same clothes she had on the night she was killed, a black tank top, faded dark green khakis, and a black windbreaker. There were scratches and cuts on her face and arms. She smiled slightly at Danny.  
  
Danny's mouth dropped open in shock. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He just hovered in the air for a minute, and then dropped onto the basement steps.  
  
"C-Cassie?" he asked weakly. It was all he could say.  
  
"Yah, it's me," Cassie's ghost said in a soft voice. "Well, not exactly. It's me, but just not my body." Danny just stared at her, his mouth still slightly open. Cassie half walked, half floated to Danny, kneeling in front of him. He inched away a little, his eyes open wide in shock.  
  
"It's me, Danny. You don't have to be afraid," she said, laying a hand on Danny's gloved one. The strange thing was, her hand didn't go through his. Danny could feel the icy coldness that came from her touch.  
  
"You're so...cold," Danny stuttered.  
  
"Well, duh. I'm dead," she said, smiling like it was no big deal. She looked over to her side where the same shimmering gray light, which had come into his house the night before, hovered.  
  
"Zeigen Sie sich, Aleera," Cassie commanded in German. The gray light, once just a haze, began to take shape. It solidified, becoming a shimmering gray wolf with bright white eyes. It stared at Danny, making him feel like it could read his mind.  
  
"Danny, this is Aleera. My guardian," she said.  
  
"Guardian?" he asked, confused. Cassie nodded.  
  
"All humans have some form of animal guardian, kind of like what Native Americans have," she said. "We don't find out who they are, however, until we die." Danny just nodded.  
  
"Danny, I have something important to tell you. You need to listen closely," she said seriously.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It wasn't my time to die, Danny," she said. "That's why I'm a ghost. I have unfinished business."  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" Danny asked.  
  
"You are the only one who can bring me back to life."  
  
"What??" he said startled. "Bring you back to life? But that's impossible!"  
  
"Not exactly," she told him.  
  
"There's a way?"  
  
"Of course there is. But it won't be easy," she said. "You have to collect everything that I possess and gather it all into my room, including my...friendship to you and the love for my parents. You then need to set my necklace on the middle of my bed, unlatched. By sundown of the 2nd day, everything must be in place.  
  
"But if you do not achieve this goal, I will be doomed to wander the ghost world forever."  
  
At that, both Aleera and Cassie disappeared into the Ghost Portal. Danny stared at the Portal for a while, but was awoken from his reverie by a sharp knock at the door. He stood up and ran up the stairs out of the basement, turning back into his regular self as he did.  
  
"Coming!" he yelled as another knock came from the door. He opened it. It was Sam.  
  
"Danny, there's a ghost terrorizing our next door neighbor's house. It sounds like it could be Skullker."  
  
"Not again!" he moaned. "This is the THIRD time he's been challenging me to fight in the past week! Oh, well. Let's go. Is Tucker coming?"  
  
"Yah, I just called him. He'll be coming any minute..."  
  
Just then, Tucker rounded the corner toward Danny and Sam.  
  
"Speak of the Devil," she said. As Tucker stopped in front of them, he put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily.  
  
"I got here...as fast...as I could..." he panted. He took a deep breath and stood up. "So what ghost are we facing this time?"  
  
"Skullker," Danny said, clearly annoyed. "C'mon. Let's get this over with." He made sure that no one but Sam and Tucker were there, and changed into his phantom-form. He flew down the street, stopping every once in a while to make sure Sam and Tucker were behind him, and even though they couldn't see him, he spoke to them to show he was there.  
  
AS they got to the house, a bunch of clangs and rips could be heard. Danny flew through the house toward all the commotion, leaving Sam and Tucker about a block away.  
  
Sure enough, in the midst of the destruction, was Skullker. Skullker grinned at Danny when he saw him.  
  
"I knew you would come, ghost-boy," he sneered. Before he could react, Danny was grabbed from behind by some sort of huge claw. He tried to phase out of it, but he was electrocuted instead.  
  
"AHH!" he yelled as pain coursed through his body. Skullker floated over to the now limp Danny, smiling nastily.  
  
"What...do you want from me?" Danny asked hatefully.  
  
"I'm surprised, ghost-boy," he replied. "I would think you would have figured it out by now. Does 'revenge' mean nothing to you?"  
  
"I would think you would have gotten over it by now."  
  
"Well, I'm not one to give up so easily..." he said. To Danny's horror, Skullker reached toward Danny's throat. But he just pulled out Cassie's necklace, unclasping it.  
  
"One thing I've learned about being a villain, ghost-boy," Skullker said. "Is that you attack the heart of the hero. And I know about your little girlfriend and her plan."  
  
Realizing what he meant, Danny struggled with all his might to get loose.  
  
"No!" he pleaded. "You can't take it!"  
  
Skullker just laughed evilly, and vanished. Tears streamed down Danny's face in anger and frustration. Just then, Sam and Tucker burst through the door. Seeing Danny, Tucker ran over to the controls, pulling a lever that released Danny. He dropped to his knees when the claw released him.  
  
"No, this can't be happening," he said to himself. He pounded the ground, crying out in frustration. Sam and Tucker, alarmed, ran over to him.  
  
"What happened, Danny?" Tucker asked. Danny didn't answer, just stood up, looking dangerously determined.  
  
"I'm going into the Ghost Portal. Tonight." 


	6. Problems

After days of writer's block and 2 days of our computer being down...I'M BACK!!!! And...I FINALLY KNOW HOW TO PUT STUFF IN ITALICS!!!! YAY!!!!  
  
WormmonABC: Oops. My bad. Thanks for telling me!  
  
PSDog: I got the idea from a diary of a Native American.  
  
Architect04: Pats on the back are just as good as a $100 bill. :)  
  
Danny's girl: Thank you! (gets out glass of milk)  
  
Phoenix: Okay, okay! Here we go...  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
**Recap**  
  
_"I'm going into the Ghost Portal. TONIGHT."_  
  
**End Recap**  
  
"WHAT'D YOU MEAN THE GHOST PORTAL'S BROKEN???" Danny hollered at his dad, who, unfortunately, was the one who broke the bad news to Danny.  
  
"Whoa, Danny!" Mr. Fenton said, alarmed. "No need to get upset! It'll be up 'n running by tomorrow. Why are you so tense about it?"  
  
"Nothing...it's nothing..." he mumbled as he trudged upstairs. When he got to his room, he sat on his bed and put his forehead in his hands.  
  
"AGH!" he cried out in frustration. Breathing heavily, he got up off of his bed and paced back and forth across his room.  
  
_What am I going to do now?_ he thought. _Cassie, this would be a really good time to give me some advice!_  
  
Nothing happened. He groaned in frustration. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. "Danny?" Sam said, cracking open the door. Danny saw that Tucker was behind her.  
  
"Yah?" Danny replied, sounding exhausted.  
  
"Danny, why are you so...upset about Skulker stealing that necklace?" Sam asked, walking toward him, Tuck following.  
  
"It's...complicated," Danny replied.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Danny! That's the oldest excuse in the book," Tucker said. "What's up?" Danny sighed.  
  
"You're not going to believe me."  
  
"Danny, before you started to fight ghosts with your powers, I was 100 percent sure that there was no such thing as ghosts," Sam said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure we will believe you."  
  
Danny seemed reluctant for a minute, but retold the accounts of the evening in the basement with Cassie's ghost anyway. When he finished, Sam and Tucker just stood there, dazed. Danny was expecting this.  
  
"So, like I said...I need Cassie's necklace or she'll be a ghost forever."  
  
"Wait a second," Tucker said. "Cassie told you that you and her parents need to be in her room..."  
  
"She said that that everything including her friendship toward me and the love to her parents needs to be in the room," Danny answered.  
  
"Yah, but why not Tucker and I, too?" Sam asked.  
  
"She's right. Why just you...?" Tucker said.  
  
Suddenly, a look of realization crossed on both Tuck and Sam's faces. They looked knowingly at each other.  
  
"Did she...hesitate when she said 'friendship'?" Sam asked Danny, a sly smile playing on her lips. Danny thought for a moment, confused. Then his eyes widened in alarm.  
  
"She likes you!" Tucker and Sam said at the same time, smiling victoriously.  
  
"What?!" Danny exclaimed. "No, we're just friends...well, I'm trying to bring her to life, but it's just because she's my friend, okay?"  
  
Sam raised her eyebrow distrustfully, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"You like her, too, Danny," Sam said. "And you know it, don't you?"  
  
"N-no!" he said, raising his hands defensively. "I don't like her like that! She's just my friend!"  
  
"Don't try to fool yourself, Danny," Tucker said.  
  
"Wha...? No...I can't...It's just...I'm not..." Danny faltered. His shoulders slumped in defeat. "O-Okay...so maybe I do like her..."  
  
"I knew it!" Tucker said triumphantly, pumping his arm in the air in victory.  
  
"Shut up, Tuck," Danny told him half-heartedly. He had realized that he felt the same way for her in his heart ever since her death, but his mind refused to believe it. But now that the secret was out, it was kind of bittersweet. Cassie's necklace was gone, so now the only time for at least trying to track Skulker was tomorrow...Thursday.  
  
_No hope for that,_ he thought miserably. _Skulker could be anywhere in the Ghost World by then.  
_  
"So, why aren't you in the Ghost World searching for the necklace now?" Tucker asked, jerking Danny out of his reverie.  
  
"It's busted," Danny replied in a monotone. "Even if my dad is starting to fix it now, it might not be done in days. It's hopeless."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sam said. "I mean...yah, your dad is clueless sometimes, but he's pretty good with this ghost stuff." "I guess," Danny said, shrugging.  
  
"You know, why don't we talk about this more tomorrow?" Tucker said. "I'm dead beat."  
  
"You're right," Sam replied. "'Night, Danny."  
  
"Bye," he answered as they walked out the door. When Sam was about to close the door behind her, she turned back.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up about this, okay?" she said gravely.  
  
"Right."  
  
Sam looked at him doubtfully, but closed the door anyway.  
  
"Yah, right," he muttered to himself. "What does she know? It _is_ my fault, after all." 


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note: I 'm going on a long vacation away from home, so I'm not going to be posting for a while!!!! WAHHHH!!! 


End file.
